paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the Foxes
The pups join Bumbleberry to rescue some of her neighbors. Story 'One Worried Father' (One day) (Bumbleberry and one of the Flower Fairies, Lily, were out in the forest by the mountains) (They see a den and a grown up male fox pacing around the outside) Lily: Look, it's Mr. Twitchy. But where is Mrs. Katrina and Elyse? Bumbleberry: Let's go talk to him. (They approach the fox and he noticed them) Both: Hi, Mr. Twitchy! Twitchy: Lily, Bumbleberry. Nice to see y'all. Ya sure have such good timing..... (He has a worried look on his face) Lily: Is something wrong Mr. Twitchy? Twitchy: Well, this mornin', ma darlin' Katrina and 'aye' woke up to find that our lil' bumpkin Elyse mosyed off a-gain. Katrina head out find her while 'aye' stayed 'ere in case the little bumpkin came back on home. But it's been many hours and ma darlin' hasn't come back to check on me..... 'aye' am gettin' real' worried..... and.... rather twitchy.... Lily: No wonder they call you Twitchy. Bumbleberry: Don't worry, Mr. Twitchy. We'll find Mrs. Katrina and your daughter. You stay here in case Mrs. Katrina comes back here. Twitchy: Thank ya kindly, Bumbleberry. Ya two Lily. Please find ma darlin' and ma sweet lil' bumpkin. Bumbleberry: Come on, Lily! Let's go! Lily: Okay! (Bumbleberry runs off as Lily flies behind her) Wait for me, Bumbleberry! I can only fly so fast! (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) 'Lunchtime' (Meanwhile, at the Lookout) Ryder: Lunchtime, Pups! Rubble: Yay! Lunchtime! (7 of the pups run over to their doggy bowls) Lilac: Hey, where's Penelope? Skye: Probably listening to music again. I'll go check her Puphouse. (She walks over towards Penelope's Puphouse) (Inside, Penelope wearing her headphones and is listening and grooving to an upbeat song) Penelope: *hums to the beat* Skye: Penelope. ..... Penelope! .....*takes a deep breath* PENELOPE!!!! Penelope: Aaaaah!! (She jumps up in surprise as her headphones fly off her head) Oh, Skye, I didn't see you there. Skye: Uhh.... it's lunchtime.... Penelope: Oh, okay. (She turns off her music and walks out with Skye over to the bowls) (The other pups are already eating while Skye and Penelope's bowls are filled up) Skye: Let's eat! (The girls chow down with the other pups) Lilac: *mouthful* Organic puppy food! My favorite! Rocky: Lilac, you shouldn't talk with your mouthful. Lilac: *Swallows* Sorry, Sugar Pup. (Scene Change: The scene is bitten off with the new scene) 'Fox in the Hole' (Meanwhile, on the side of a mountain in the forest) (A female fox in trying to dig a tunnel under a little cave hole on the mountain side) Fox: *phew* (She gets out of the hole) (She has a little sunflower accessory on her left ear) So much for diggin' a hole. 'Aye' guess thats leavin' only one thing left to do... Elyse, Mommy's coming for ya! (She jumps into the hole, but she gets stuck) Uh oh! 'Aye' am to be stuck! (Bumbleberry and Lily are about to check the area when they see the fox stuck in the cave hole) Bumbleberry: Mrs. Katrina, is that you? Katrina: Bumbleberry? Are just right there? Help me! Bumbleberry: Don't worry, Mrs. Katrina. We'll get you out. Help me out, Lily! (Bumbleberry and Lily both grab Katrina's tail and try to pull her out.... but they are not strong enough) Lily: *Whew* She's stuck tight. Bumbleberry: No, we're just not strong enough. Hmmm... I got it. Lily, I need you to carry a message. Lily: What is it? (Bumbleberry whispers something in Lily's tiny ears) Bumbleberry: Can you handle it? Lily: You got it! Bumbleberry: I'll stay here and try to get her out. Lily: Okay. Be back soon! (She turns into a ball of light and flies off) Bumbleberry: Don't worry, Mrs. Katrina. I know just the pups who can help you. (Scene Changer: PAW Patrol Symbol) 'Call to the Lookout' (While the pups were finishing up their lunches, Ryder is about to eat a turkey-cheese sandwich) (Suddenly, he notices a ball of light approaching him) (It turns into Lily) Ryder: Hey, you're one of the Flower Fairies, aren't you? Lily: Yes, I'm Lily, and I have a message for you from Bumbleberry. (She flies over towards his ear and whispers the message) Ryder: Really? Don't worry. No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He issues the call) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Lilac/Marshall/Skye/Penelope: Ryder needs us! (Rocky noticed that Lilac talked with her mouth full again) Lilac: *swallows food* *Nervous laugh* (The pups all rush into the elevator) Marshall: Here I come! Whoooaaa! (He crashes into the pups) (They land in a pile) Lilac: Guess yuh call that a lunch rush! Eh? Other Pups: *Groan* (Pups change into their gear and line up) Chase: Ready for action, Ryder sir! Skye: Is that a Flower Fairy? Lily: Name's Lily. Bumbleberry is my step-sister. Skye: Is she okay? (The screen lowers to show the problem) Ryder: No, she's fine. But there is a different fox stuck in a cave. We have to help get her out. Skye, I need you to look out and find Bumbleberry. Lily: She stayed behind while I came to tell you the problem. Skye: Yipee! Let's take to the sky! Ryder: Marshall, Penelope, we may need your first aid in case the fox got hurt. Marshall: I'm fired up! Penelope: Penelope's in the Pup-House! Ryder: And we may need another pup. (He show's Everest's symbol on the screen) Pups: Everest! (Meanwhile, Everest and Pumpkin are stacking firewood up near the pizza oven) Pumpkin: That should do it. Everest: Yeah, but I'm glad you helped me out. (Her Pup-Tag beeps) Ryder: Everest, we need your help. Meet us in the mountains of the nature reserve. Everest: Ice or snow, I'm ready to go! Ryder: All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll! Lily: Then let's go! Pups: Yeah! (After the changing scene) (Everest hops in her vehicle) Everest: Save some pizza for me! Pumpkin: You bet! Good luck! (She drives off) 'Free Katrina' (With Skye's help, they all soon find Bumbleberry and Katrina who is still stuck in the cave entrance) Bumbleberry: Skye! Skye: Bumbleberry! (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (The group is all by the cave entrance) Bumbleberry: Lily, can you go to Mr. Twitchy and tell him that we'll bring Elyse and Mrs. Katrina back soon? Lily: You got it! (She flies off) Bumbleberry: Okay, guys, help me pull her out! (She grabs Katrina's tail as the pups and Ryder help her pull) (Soon, Katrina is freed) Katrina: Finally, 'aye' am free. Where's lil' Bumbleberry? Bumbleberry: *muffled* You're sitting on me! Katrina: Oh... (She gets off Bumbleberry) Sorry, Bumbleberry. Bumbleberry: It's okay. Why did you try to go inside that cave? Katrina: It's Elyse! 'Aye' heard ma lil' bumpkin's cries inside that cave. But 'aye' can't fit in that lil' hole. Could y'all please find 'er? *sniffles a tear* Bumbleberry: Don't worry, Mrs. Katrina, we'll find her. Katrina: Thank y'all kindly. Please find ma lil' bumpkin and 'aye' shall be in your debt for years comin'. Bumbleberry: Ryder, I want Skye to come with me. Who else can come with us? Ryder: Well.... Everest: Jake, Pumpkin, and I did cave exploring. Ryder: Okay. Everest can go with you. Marshall, you examine Katrina and see if she's okay. Penelope, you go with them to find Elyse in case she is injured. Penelope: Okay! Bumbleberry: Come on! Let's go!\ Skye: Wait for us! (She jumps in) (Skye, Everest, and Penelope follow her into the cave) Marshall: Now let's have a look at you. (Scene Changer: Everest's Badge) 'Work of Illegal Activity' (The 4 girls walk deeper into the cave and find a little fox cub near an area where there's an opening in the cave ceiling) Bumbleberry: It's Elyse! Elyse: Of course it's me! Ow! Penelope: She's stuck in a bare trap. Everest: What? This is a nature reserve. It's illegal to cut trees down, start fires, and to hunt. Elyse: Ow! This hurts! Get me out! Penelope: I got just the thing. *Arf! Handy glove! (Her handy glove comes out of her pack) Girls, I'll need your help pulling. It will grab the teeth and then Everest and Skye can help it pull. Bumbleberry, you watch Elyse's paw and make sure it's okay for her to take it out. Bumbleberry: Okay. (The handy glove grabs the top of the trap and Skye and Everest pull on it and Bumbleberry gets Elyse's paw out) Elyse: I'm free! Penelope: Let me see that paw. Everest: We got to get rid of this trap. (Skye and Everest disengage the trap while Bumbleberry removes the stake) (Penelope places bandages over Elyse's paw) Penelope: You should be all right now. Don't walk on it for two weeks and it should be all better. Elyse: Thanks! Bumbleberry: This isn't good though.... we got poachers in the nature reserve. Everest: She's right. There could be other traps in the forest. We have to find the traps and the poachers too. Skye: We'll find out more about it later. Right now, let's get her out of here. (Scene Changer: Marshall's Badge) 'Reunited' (Meanwhile, Marshall finishes his examination) Marshall: She's just fine. (Suddenly, the girls come out of the cave) (Elyse is on Bumbleberry's back) Elyse: Mommy! Katrina: Elyse! Ma bumpkin! (Elyse jumps off Bumbleberry's back and lands on Katrina's back) Thank y'all so much! Girls: You're welcome, Mrs. Katrina. (Lily flies over) Bumbleberry: Oh, Lily. Can you take Mrs. Katrina and Elyse back to Mr. Twitchy? Lily: Okay. Bumbleberry: Oh, and keep a look out for strange people. Lily: I saw a lady with a chicken in her purse yesterday. Penelope: She means strange as in suspicious. Lily: Oh, right! Come on! Let's go. Katrina: 'Aye' don't think 'aye' can ever thank y'all for saving ma lil' bumpkin. Elyse: Bye! (Lily flies off as Katrina follows her) 'Trouble in the Forest' Everest: Ryder, we found Elyse in a trap. (She shows the bare trap on top of her Pup-pack) Bumbleberry: That means that we got poachers in th forest. Ryder: This is bad news. Marshall: P-p-p-poachers? Penelope: Yes. We have to catch them and find other traps. Ryder: We'd better get the other pups. (He issues the call) All pups report to the forest! Follow my Pup-Pad signal! Rocky/Zuma/Chase/Rubble/Lilac: You got it Ryder! (Scene Changer: Chase's Badge) (All the pups are together) Bumbleberry: Okay, we have an important mission. We must catch the poacher and take out other traps. If any animals have gotten caught, we must free them and tend to their injuries. Understood? Pups: Yes ma'me! Bumbleberry: Zuma, you check the lake for traps. Zuma: 'Weady', set, get wet! Bumbleberry: Chase, you use your drones to check for traps and find the poachers. Skye, you take the sky lookout. Chase: These paws uphold the laws and catch the outlaw! Skye: Let's take to the sky! Bumbleberry: Rubble and Everest, you check the mountains. Rocky, you help find traps and disengage them. Penelope and Marshall, if we find any animals that got injured in the traps, you must tend to them. Penelope: Penelope's in the Puphouse.... or forest in this case. Marshall: I'm fired up! Ryder: What about me? Bumbleberry: You drive through the forest and find traps and maybe the poachers. From what I see, this is not the work of one man, but a group. We must find them and arrest them. Ryder: We have our orders, pups. Let's go! Pups: Okay! {To Be Continued} Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon